Search engines provide search results pages in response to user queries. A search results page includes search results for web pages responsive to a query. Each result can include, for example, a title of the page, a link to the page, and a short textual description, or snippet, for the page.
Some text in the HTML of a web page may not be immediately visible to users viewing the web page. The text that is not visible to the user may not be a good representation of the content of the page as a whole.